


Unexpected Pregnancy

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Pregnancy, Sucks Tho, Supportive Draco, found this is my works folder too, it said incomplete but I don't remember what I was going to add??, probably part of the sucker punched bladder and cravings universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: partially the hormones partially bc she's a sap





	Unexpected Pregnancy

“Draco, I’m not forcing you to be in this baby’s life.”

“I want to be in it’s life, Hermione, it’s just a lot to process right now.”

“Don’t you think it’s a lot for me too? I can’t just ignore it, though.”

Draco took another sip of his fire whiskey.

“I’m not going to ask you to marry me. I know you won’t accept it simply because you would rather is be out of love and not wedlock, and hell I don’t blame you. But I want to support you and the baby is every way I can, if you let me.”

“Draco, I don’t need your mo-“

“I know you don’t, but humor me. You’re pregnant with my child, right now. It’s the only thing I can do. Supporting you both, financially.”

“I understand, but theres other ways you can support us..”

“How so?”

“For one, you can just be here. I need physical support more than financial. Your presence is needed in my life and theirs. Can you do that?”

“Of course.”

“Before you agree just listen, there will be numerous appointments, sleepless nights, cravings, mood swings, and so much more packed in the next 8 months.”

“Granger.”

“And the morning sickness! Ginny had the most awful morning sickness and it lasts all day, Draco. Between the nausea and actual throwing up, there would be no more casual trips to France, and I know you love those trips. But I would be sick ”

“Hermione.”

“Who’s to say I won’t crave watermelon in the middle of winter? Or fried Icecream from a muggle fair?”

Tired of having her throw herself into a tizzy, Draco stood up and took long strides towards her. Snaking his large hand under her jumper, it spread across her already small bump, which was still quite flat and most likely undetectable in another eyes, but the swollen round shape was evident to him. 

Hermione’s rambling ceased as she felt his warm hand and fingers making patterns on her belly. 

“Hermione, we’ve been together for what three years? And two years of friendship before that?”

She gave a quick nod.

“I would do anything for you.”

A kiss on her lips.

“I would die for you.”

A kiss on her left cheek.

“I would give up my magic for you.”

A kiss on her right cheek.

“The only difference is that now theres two people who I would give up anything for.”

A kiss on her forehead. 

At this point the tears had begun to run down Hermione face, partially because she was experiencing pregnancy hormones and partially because she was a sap.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is part of the Sucker Punched Bladder and Cravings universe? so maybe read those too. They suck much less than this.


End file.
